


Почувствовать тебя изнутри

by Undead



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead/pseuds/Undead
Summary: Игнис готов все, чтобы сделать Ноктиса счастливым





	Почувствовать тебя изнутри

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feel You From The Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789048) by [freosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freosan/pseuds/freosan). 

> Эрогуро. Добровольность, но никаких безопасности или разумности.

Ноктис не успевает заметить, что именно произошло, когда Игнис, весь белый, вдруг потерянно застывает посреди сражения. Ноктис тут же телепортируется к нему, крикнув Гладио, чтобы тот прикрыл их обоих, и мысленно благодарит любого, готового услышать его спешную молитву, когда два оставшихся саблеклыка оказываются вынуждены переключить все внимание на его огромный меч.

Он приземляется позади Игниса и едва успевает подхватить его, когда колени у того все же подламываются, и он заваливается боком на Ноктиса — Ноктис чувствует, как по животу и вниз, по бедру, с ужасающим чавкающим звуком расплывается теплая влажная тяжесть. Отчаянно надеясь, что выдержка его не подведет, он заставляет себя опустить взгляд.

Внутренности Игниса… снаружи.

Шок — забавная штука. Сердце камнем ухает вниз, и дальше Ноктис действует на автопилоте – оседает на землю, придерживая Игниса на коленях, — «черт-черт-черт» панически бьется в мозгу, пока он пытается засунуть внутренности обратно — он не уверен, сработает ли эликсир, если все не будет находиться на своих местах, и уж точно не собирается это выяснять.

Почему-то Игнис не теряет сознания. Он бьется и скулит в руках Ноктиса (и Астралы, эти непрекращающиеся звуки едва ли не страшнее всего остального),но не выказывает никаких признаков приближающегося обморока. Ноктис не знает, хорошо это или плохо.

— Держись, Игги, — приказывает он.

Игнис слабо кивает и даже не пытается заговорить, только тянется инстинктивно к кровавому месиву на месте живота. Проклятье, у Ноктиса нет перьев феникса, и он отдал свой последний эликсир Промпто после того, как тот чуть не погиб в предыдущем бою.

— Промпто! Эликсир, сейчас же! — перекрикивает он шум сражения — ответа не слышно, но шквал выстрелов достаточно красноречив.

Руки у Ноктиса по локоть в крови, а рубашка пропитана кровью вся. Рана тянется от груди Игниса к противоположному бедру — саблеклык, судя по всему, был совершенно взбешен, потому что Ноктису видно кости и глубокий, ужасающе-багровый цвет его органов, ясно выделяющихся на фоне скользкого месива кишок.

К горлу подкатывает тошнота.

Игнис издает какой-то сипящий, хриплый звук, будто пытается закричать, но не может вдохнуть, и дергается на коленях у Ноктиса, и именно тогда тот замечает свой стояк.  
«Какого хрена?!» — мелькает отчаянная мысль.

Но от осознания уже не избавиться. Это тянущее ощущение внутри — не тошнота, а сумасшедшее, всепоглощающее возбуждение; его тело реагирует на вид смертельной раны Игниса самым отвратительным образом, какой Ноктис только может себе представить.

Его руки, твердые раньше, дрожат, пока он пытается стянуть края раны вместе — окровавленная плоть Игниса разъезжается под его пальцами, горячая, влажная и липкая.

Промпто, наконец, добирается до них и тут же разбивает эликсир раной — когда магия начинает действовать, Игнис ловит ртом воздух, словно утопающий. Ноктис отпускает рану, но не отпускает его самого, удерживая на месте и не давая ему инстинктивно зажать дыру в теле руками, пока бешеный темп исцеления не замедляется.

Он не отводит напряженного взгляда от Игниса, пока его дыхание не выравнивается и не становится менее болезненным. Тот все еще бел, как бумага, — эликсир не способен исцелить такую рану до конца — но уже может поднять голову, а затем и сесть и ощупать оставшийся шрам.

Он сразу определяет степень тяжести повреждений. Эликсир не полностью исцелил кожу — на это не хватило магии, которая в первую очередь была направлена на другое — внутренние органы, мышцы — и кровь. Его кровь повсюду, она липкими пятнами сохнет на его коже и одежде, на лохмотьях, оставшихся от рубашки — Ноктис видит, как губы у Игниса сжимаются в тонкую линию, когда он понимает, что был на волосок от смерти.

— Спасибо, Нокт, Промпто, — произносит он. Совершенно спокойно.

— Не за что, — отвечает Ноктис, поднимаясь на ноги и протягивая Игнису руку.

Ноктис чертовски благодарен всем богам, что Игнис не видит его, пока он встает, и все, чего ему хочется — это чтобы эрекция прошла. Промпто стоит рядом с ними со вскинутыми наготове револьверами и ничего не замечает. Гладио разбирается с последним саблеклыком и даже не смотрит в их сторону. Игнису и без того есть о чем беспокоиться. Так что, вероятно, всю оставшуюся жизнь Ноктис будет противен всего лишь самому себе.

***

Ноктис отказывается, категорически отказывается думать об умирающем Игнисе, когда дрочит — и сдерживает это обещание в первую ночь и на следующую. Но потом мысли о залитой кровью коже Игниса и о том, как обжигали руки его внутренности, прогнать уже не получается — однажды он ловит себя на том, что снова представляет это, и одергивает себя уже возбужденный, чувствуя, как пылает лицо, и Гладио ухмыляется ему с соседнего сиденья.

Он напоминает себе в очередной раз, что никто не знает, о чем он думает, что все в порядке, что тот случай – единичный. Всего лишь адреналиновая реакция.

Он все равно чувствует себя отвратительно.

Они останавливаются в отеле, как только получают оплату за саблеклыков. Игнис и Промпто нуждаются в хорошем отдыхе, а Ноктис последний, кто откажется от возможности поспать в кровати и нормально вымыться. Кажется, засохшая кровь Игниса все еще склеивает его волосы в нескольких местах, а футболка с джинсами точно в до сих пор не отстиранных пятнах.

Игнис непривычно напорист этой ночью, раздевая Ноктиса с такой страстью, какую скорее можно было бы ожидать от Гладио, но тот только рад. Игнис берет инициативу на себя, усаживает его на кровати спиной к стене, и целует так горячо, что он, наконец, забывает о навязчивых фантазиях последних дней и просто отдается удовольствию. К тому времени, как Игнис направляет руку Ноктиса и толкает его пальцы внутрь себя, тот просто расслабленно любуется им из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, и чувство вины, которое не отпускало его с тех пор, как он увидел Игниса умирающим, наконец отступает.

Игнис нависает над ним и жарко дышит куда-то ему в плечо, пока Ноктис растягивает его. Он уже смазал себя — заранее готовый, как всегда — и легко открывается Ноктису, кусая его за плечо, когда тот сгибает пальцы и поглаживает его изнутри. Игнис всегда знает, что ему нужно. Ощущение того, как сильно Игнис все еще хочет его, исцеляет в нем что-то, о чем он не подозревал, что было сломано. Может быть, Игнис действительно смог бы простить ему его мысли.

Ноктис обхватывает член Игниса и медленно ласкает его, продолжая размеренно двигать пальцами в нем — тот позволяет ему, пока не начинает капать смазкой, и Ноктис знает, что тот всего в нескольких движениях от оргазма.  
Но Игнис, с его извечным приводящим в бешенство самообладанием, ловит Ноктиса за запястье и заставляет его остановиться.

— Я хочу почувствовать тебя, Высочество, — шепчет он.

А Ноктис хочет почувствовать, как Игнис кончит под его руками, но все же послушно замирает и отодвигается, позволяя Игнису найти удобную позу. Когда он плавно и медленно опускается на его член, Ноктис отчаянно вцепляется в простыни, но Игнис кладет его руки себе на бедра, поощряя задавать темп, и Ноктис начинает двигаться, впиваясь ногтями в его кожу.

Тогда же он чувствует чужое прикосновение к Оруженосцу — Игнис достает свой кинжал и откидывается назад, приставив его к своему животу и прикусив губу. У Ноктиса разом пересыхает в горле, но против воли он толкается в Игниса сильнее.

— Ты заметил. Черт, ты заметил, — все, что он может выдавить.

— Конечно, заметил. Знать твои желания — моя работа, — отвечает Игнис.

Его голос звучит спокойно, но Ноктис видит, как дергается кадык, когда он сглатывает, как напряженно вздрагивает мышца у здорового глаза.

— Что ты делаешь? — натянуто спрашивает Ноктис, когда Игнис ладонью задает кинжалу направление.

— Не останавливайся, пока не кончишь, — приказывает Игнис, и Ноктис сдавленно стонет ему в плечо. — После этого дай мне сильнейший эликсир. Я внес корректировки в наш бюджет, так что в Оруженосце есть один дополнительный.  
— Игги, Игнис, черт, я не могу просить тебя о таком, — бормочет Ноктис, и его слова перемежаются прерывистыми вздохами.

— Я знаю, Высочество. — Игнис находит губы Ноктиса и жадно прижимается ртом к уголку. — Позволь мне.

Ноктис должен запретить. Он совершенно точно должен запретить ему, но кинжал уже входит в тело Игниса и кровь ручейками огибает пальцы Ноктиса там, где они впиваются в чужое бедро. Ноктис снова чувствует этот медно-солоновато-сладкий запах, от которого его должно тошнить, но вместо этого его прошивает возбуждением, словно электричеством. Игнис хрипит и до скрипа стискивает зубы, пока кинжал мучительно медленно взрезает кожу и мышцы.

Ноктис хватает Игниса за руку, и тот открывает было рот — очевидно, чтобы отчитать его за попытку остановиться, — однако Ноктис обхватывает рукоять кинжала поверх его пальцев, направляет его вниз — и вместо этого Игнис кричит. Ноктис никогда не слышал от него ничего подобного — но они вместе ведут кинжал, пока он не выскальзывает из тела Игниса, мазнув по кости над правым бедром.

Игнис отшвыривает кинжал в сторону, и он приземляется на матрас, оставляя ржаво-красные пятна.

Все, что Ноктис слышит — это тяжелое, болезненное дыхание Игниса; все, что чувствует — его кровь, стекающую по рукам и запястьям, по внутренней стороне бедер; его тело, сжимающееся вокруг члена Ноктиса и его пальцев, скользнувших в зияющую на животе Игниса дыру. Он хватает Игниса за бедро одной рукой и придерживает его — быстро засыхающая на руках кровь помогает ему держать хватку, когда он толкается так сильно, как только может.

У Игниса ожидаемо давно не стоит, и Ноктис почувствовал бы себя виноватым, но вместо этого отчаянно пытается достичь оргазма, зашедший слишком далеко, чтобы остановиться. Игнис стонет и дергается, когда пальцы Ноктиса снова ласкают его изнутри. Какая-то далекая рациональная часть Ноктиса настаивает на том, что это даже хуже, чем просто безумие, но затем Игнис хватает его руку и толкает ее в рану почти до самых костяшек, захлебываясь криком.  
Ноктис снова чувствует скользкий, липкий жар, окружающий его, и кончает мгновенно, вторя этому крику и глуша собственный плечом Игниса. Мир перед глазами окрашивается алым.

Он приходит в себя медленно, под аккомпанемент тихого поскуливания Игниса над ухом. Кожа того теперь отдает пепельно-серым вокруг зловещего багрянца раны, и Ноктис панически роется в Оруженосце в поисках эликсира. Он выхватывает его и одним движением разбивает над Игнисом, ладонями размазывает по животу, с тревогой наблюдая, как краски возвращаются на его лицо.

На самом деле, исцеление не занимает много времени, но для Ноктиса минуты растягиваются вечностью. Он держит Игниса так крепко, что наверняка останутся синяки, но Игнис не жалуется. Даже после воздействия эликсира его продолжает трясти в объятиях Ноктиса, а двигается он так, словно собственное тело стало для него неподъемной тяжестью. Но все же он с усилием поднимает голову и целует Ноктиса куда-то в челюсть.

Ноктис аккуратно укладывает его на кровать и превращает этот поцелуй в настоящий, не торопясь, стараясь вложить в него всю свою благодарность и благоговейный трепет. Он так нежен и осторожен, что не смеет даже слегка задеть Игниса зубами.

Но когда они, наконец, отрываются друг от друга, хватая ртами воздух, Ноктис поднимает свои окровавленные пальцы и тщательно вылизывает их.


End file.
